Aria Longbottom and the Potion Master's Son
by inlovewithbenjamin
Summary: Aria Longbottom along with her two new friends, Levi Zabini and Jace Malfoy, are starting Hogwarts when an American girl named Courtney East joins them. But some things about Courtney just don't fit in with who she says she is.
1. The Hogwarts Express

11-year-old Aria Longbottom looked up at the Hogwarts Express. She looked back up at her mother and hugged her for the last time before Christmas break. She boarded the train with caution, looking left and right before finding an empty compartment where she could read in peace. Not long after she had begun to read she heard someone walk in. After awhile, she looked up at the person, it was a boy she didn't recognize. Like her, he had wanted a place to read in quiet, and had his nose buried in a book she recognized from her school list: _Beginning Potions_. It was written by Draco Malfoy, who was the current Potions Master at Hogwarts according to her father, Neville. Aria was so entranced by her book about Crumple-Horn Snorkacks, she didn't even notice the next person walk in until he said something. "Reading school books already? You're mental."

At first she thought the person was talking to her, and was confused until she remembered the strange boy across from her reading the potions book. She looked up. "Well my father would be quite disappointed in me if I didn't read his own books." Said the boy she now assumed was a Malfoy.

"You must be Jace Malfoy, come to think of it you look like a Malfoy."

Aria looked at the Malfoy. He had the pale blonde hair and grey eyes of a Malfoy but his skin was a bit darker than his father's. The other boy had thick dark hair and blue eyes, and, in Aria's opinion, was quite goodlooking. He looked at her. "I'm Levi Zabini, by the way."

"You're Hermione Granger's son, aren't you? Well it was Granger but now it's Zabini. I'm Aria Longbottom, Neville and Luna's daughter."

Aria felt thrilled. She was rarely this social, though she didn't know why. Talking to people was so much fun!

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your reading. I'll see you later." Levi left the compartment. Aria went back to her book and wished he hadn't left so soon. Awhile later Jace looked up. "Is your book interesting? Mine's quite dull. I suppose my father doesn't have the best writing skills, though I wouldn't tell him that."

"It's interesting, but I do find the whole idea of a 'Crumple-Horn Snorkack' rather preposterous. I'm only reading it because my mum gave it to me. She said she read it when she was little. I'd rather read about an adventure or something with more likelihood of existence."

"So you didn't get your mother's love for nonexistent things then?"

"Heavens, no, thank goodness. If I did she'd probably make me wear her crazy earrings."

Jace laughed and he and Aria continued their conversation until the train came to a screeching stop. They stepped off the train and into the large confusion of students hustling around. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" They heard Hagrid yell.

They walked over to see the large man holding a latern. It didn't give off that much light but you could still see Hagrid's busy—now gray—hair and his face was a bit wrinkly. "Wow Hagrid really got old since our parents' went here, hasn't he?" said Levi as he walked up behind them.

"I guess." Said Jace. Aria nodded slowly.

Hagrid led them to the small boats that they took over to school to prepare for their sorting ceremony.


	2. A Sorting Ceremony and a New Friend

**Author's note: Oops, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Also I am planning on skipping ahead a few years until their fifth year. I put in a few chapters from the first year for story development.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Longbottom, Aria!" Aria nearly jumped when she heard her name called. How could it be her turn already? She walked up to the stool nervously. The new transfiguration teacher placed the hat on her head. "Well you certainly didn't get your father's bravery."It muttered in her ear before shouting "RAVENCLAW!"

Aria took the hat off and handed it back to the woman who had given it to her before heading off to the Ravenclaw table. Jace was called up next and instantly sorted into Slytherin. She saw him groan as he walked off to the Slytherin table. The list went on to the Potter's son, Albus, who was put into Gryffindor, to the Weasley's daughter, Rose, who was also in Gryffindor. Aria looked up at Jace and him talking to a girl with light brown hair. They seemed deep in conversation and Aria thought she recognized as East, Courtney.

"Zabini, Levi!" Aria looked up to see Levi walking up to the stool. A few moments afterwards he was also sorted into Ravenclaw. He came and sat by her and the feast began. After the feast Aria and Levi were taken to Ravenclaw tower, where they were assigned their dormitories and instructed to go to bed.

Aria found herself in a dormitory with two other girls. One of them was somewhat pale with dark brown hair that was almost black. The other girl had not bothered to show up. Aria turned to the girl with dark hair. "Hi, I'm Aria Longbottom."

"My name is Tiffany Corner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tiffany."

"Same here. Where's this other girl who's supposed to be here? Do you know her?"

Before Aria could answer a short girl with short golden walked in the room. "Sorry, I got lost, I'm Sasha Goldstein."  
>Aria and Tiffany introduced themselves and after talking for a while, the three promptly fell asleep.<p>

The next morning, Aria went to breakfast for the first time in the Great Hall. As she sat down she saw Jace sitting at the Slytherin Table and waved to him. After breakfast, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins found themselves descending into the dungeon for a Potions lesson with Professor Malfoy. Levi, Jace, Aria, and the strange girl all sat together. Jace introduced her, "This is Courtney East, she's from America."

"Hi." She said.

"I'm Aria and this is Levi." Aria mentioned.

Just then the dungeon doors opened and a pale man with platinum blonde hair strode in. "Good morning class, as you probably all know, I am Professor Malfoy." He sneered. "Now if you'll out your Potion books and look at the author's name you'll find that I was the one to write it."

There was a long and empty silence. "If you could please take out your potion books and read the introduction, it would make me very happy."

There was rustle of noise as all the students took out their potion books. Afterwards there was mostly silence except for the occasional turning of pages. Ten minutes later Professor Malfoy spoke again. "Alright class, we're going to start the day off with making a simple brew."


End file.
